The present invention relates to a data storage device and more particularly to a data storage device having a support portion for supporting a wiring structure portion which is adapted to perform the transmission of a head signal.
A data storage device is known which uses various media, including an optical disk and a magnetic tape. Above all, a hard disk drive is spread widely as a storage device in a computer and is one of storage devices essential to computer system available at present. The application there is not limited to computer systems. Hard disk drives are used, for example, in moving image storage/reproduction apparatus, car navigation systems, and removable memories for use in digital cameras. Thus, the use of the hard disk drive is spreading more and more because of excellent characteristics thereof.
The hard disk drive includes a magnetic disk for the storage of data, a head for read and/or write of data from and/or to the magnetic disk, and an actuator for moving the head to a desired position above the magnetic disk. The actuator is moved pivotally about a pivot shaft by means of a voice coil motor, thereby causing the head to move radially over the magnetic disk which is rotating. As a result, the head can access a desired track formed on the magnetic disk and perform data read/write processing. The head has a write element which converts an electric signal into a magnetic field in accordance with data to be stored to the magnetic disk and/or a read element which converts a magnetic field induced from the magnetic disk into an electric signal. The head is further provided with a slider on a surface of which is (are) formed the write element and/or the read element.
The actuator is provided with a suspension having elasticity, and the head is fixed to the suspension. Pressure induced by the viscosity of air present between an ABS (Air Bearing Surface) of the head facing the magnetic disk and the magnetic disk which is rotating balances with pressure which is applied toward the magnetic disk by the suspension, whereby the head can float over the magnetic disk with a certain gap. The suspension includes gimbals which holds the head on its side facing the magnetic disk and a load beam which holds the gimbals on its side facing the magnetic disk. The gimbals is formed deformably so that the slider can tilt in a predetermined direction to absorb axial run-out or the like of the magnetic disk.
A relay wiring for signal transmission between a control circuit and elements on the head is formed on the actuator. The relay wiring is connected to an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) which is fixed to the actuator and which is for connection with the control circuit. For example, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 09-320213 discloses that a part of a relay wiring is inserted into a groove formed in an arm portion of an actuator in order to improve the working efficiency of an actuator manufacturing process. A part of the relay wiring is constituted as wiring printed on the suspension which holds the head. One end of the wiring is connected to a terminal on the head, while an opposite end thereof is connected through an elongated relay FPC to a control-side FPC which is fixed to the actuator. The relay FPC which connects the wiring printed on the suspension with the control-side FPC is inserted into a groove formed in a side face of an arm portion of the actuator. According to this construction, wiring between the suspension with a wiring pattern pre-formed thereon and the FPC fixed to the actuator, as well as repair thereof, can be done easily in a short time.
FIG. 11 is a plan view showing a partial construction of an actuator according to another approach. In the same figure, the numeral 1101 denotes a suspension which holds a head, numeral 1102 denotes an arm to which the suspension 1101 is connected. Typically, the actuator is provided with a plurality of stacked suspensions and arms, but in FIG. 11 there are shown one suspension 1101 and one arm 1102. Numeral 1103 denotes a wiring structure portion formed with a relay wiring for signal transmission between the head and an FPC which is fixed to the actuator. The wiring structure portion 1103 is formed integrally with gimbals which is a constituent of the suspension 1101, and a multi-layer structure consisting of insulating films and metallic wiring lines is formed on a metallic member. The wiring structure portion 1103 is formed with a wide tab 1104 at a side end portion of FPC. Plural pads which permit connection to FPC by soldering are formed on the tab.
Numeral 1105 denotes a support portion which supports the wiring structure portion extending from the suspension. Since the wiring structure portion 1103 is of a thin stacked structure as noted above, it is easily affected by an air current created with rotation of a magnetic disk. Once the wiring structure portion is fluttered (fluttering phenomenon) by the air current, the resulting oscillation is transmitted to the head, causing the positioning accuracy to be deteriorated. In a side portion of the support portion 1105 is formed a slit (concave portion) (not shown) and the wiring structure portion 1103 is accommodated and fixed within the slit.
Since the wiring structure portion is accommodated within the slit, the air current created over the magnetic disk with rotation of the disk can be prevented from striking against the wiring structure portion 1103. Consequently, it is possible to suppress the occurrence of fluttering phenomenon of the wiring structure portion 1103 and improve the positioning accuracy of the head. The support portion 1105 is formed of resin for example and is fixed to the arm 1102. Alternatively, as described above, the support portion 1105 may be substituted by a slit formed in a side portion of the arm 1102 and the wiring structure portion 1103 may be inserted into the slit, whereby it is possible to suppress the occurrence of fluttering phenomenon of the wiring structure portion 1103.